Currently, when a mobile service subscriber visits a foreign territory outside of a home network, the subscriber uses a roaming facility to continue to use mobile services. This is referred to as roaming and has a strong dependency on a home operator associated with the mobile service subscriber.
In these cases, the home operator may have a pre-defined agreement with an operator in the visited territory, which provides roaming services to the subscriber while the subscriber is roaming. In these cases, the home operator charges the subscriber to use this roaming services. The subscriber does not have a freedom of choice of either the operator or pricing in the visited zone, as it is restricted by the preferred operator in agreement with the home operator.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.